Das Krokodil und unbegrezte Hauspunkte
by Numsi
Summary: Was würd wohl passieren, wenn Harry in Slytherin und Draco sein bester Freund wäre... ? Vorsicht, nur nicht ernst nehmen, leicht durchgeknallt g [COMPLETE]
1. Der Plan

Tach Post ;) Wow meine erste veröffentlichte Story und wenn ich Glück habe lesen die sogar ein paar Leute. Warnung dies ist eine Slash Geschichte, also jeden, der gegen das Traumpaar Harry und Draco ist, bitte ich nun, diese Seite zu verlassen. So diese Charaktere sind leider nicht von mir. Aber ich habe sie trotzdem benutzt... ätsch ;) So nun viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich weiß die Story ist ein wenig durchgeknallt, aber mir war eben so danach :)  
  
Ich danke meinen beiden Pupsis, dass sie sich erbarmt haben, mir immer wieder zuzuhören und mir geholfen haben! Ich hab euch lieb *knutsch*  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Dies ist die Geschichte von dem uns allen bekannten Harry Potter. Sie spielt in einem Paralleluniversum, und so finden wir unseren Helden nicht im Haus der Gryffindors, sondern im Nachbarhaus Slytherin.  
  
Harrys bester Freund ist Draco Malfoy (was sehr positiv für Draco ist denn wir wissen doch alle, dass Crabbe und Goyle kein guter Umgang für ihn waren). Die Geschichte beginnt ein Woche vor Snapes Geburtstag. Das er lieber Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wäre ist in diesem Universum genau so eine Tatsache wie in dem uns bekannten.  
  
Unsere Protagonisten treffen wir in ihrem Schlafsaal. Irgendetwas haben sie vor.  
  
"Okay wir haben nur diese eine Chance und wenn wir die verhauen können wir es vergessen."  
  
"Aber warum sollte etwas schief gehen, der Plan ist doch total perfekt."  
  
Harry seufzte: "Das ist es ja eben. Der Plan scheint so perfekt. Wenn wir Pech haben, haben wir etwas übersehen."  
  
Draco war genervt: "Okay, okay dann gehen wir halt noch mal alles durch."  
  
"Also wir nehmen das Krokodil aus dem Überraschungsei und stellen es vor dem Unterricht auf Lockharts Schreibtisch. Wenn er dann vor dem Schreibtisch steht verzaubern wir das Krokodil."  
  
Draco fuhr mit der Ausführung des Plans fort: "Da Lockhart sowieso keine Ahnung vom Zaubern hat, wird das Krokodil ihn in einem Happs verschlingen. Dann ist er aus dem Weg und bis Dumbledore einen neuen Lehrer organisiert hat muss Snape einspringen."  
  
"Und das genau an seinem Geburtstag. Dann ist er so gut drauf, dass er uns für jede richtige Antwort mindestens zehn Hauspunkte verleiht."  
  
Dracos Augen blitzten plötzlich auf und auf seinen Lippen bildete sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln: "Wir könnten doch zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm erzählen, dass Snape der beste Lehrer ist den wir je in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten und das wir ihn behalten wollen. Vielleicht können wir Dumbledore dazu überreden. Und wenn Snape herausbekommt, dass wir ihn empfohlen haben, ist es egal was wir machen und wir bekommen Hauspunkte ohne Ende."  
  
"Mensch Draco das ist die Idee!" jubelte Harry.  
  
Bis zu dem Tag an denen sie den Plan ausführen wollten (einen Tag vor Snapes Geburtstag) legten sie sich die richtigen Zaubersprüche zurecht und gingen den Plan noch einige hundert Mal durch.  
  
Am Abend vor ihrem großen Tag verschwand Draco nach dem Essen. Das kam Harry sehr gelegen. Er ging in seinen Schlafsaal, holte ein schwarzes Buch unter seiner Matratze hervor, setzte sich an einen Tisch und begann zu schreiben.  
  
"So nun bin ich endlich mal allein und kann das ungeschriebene Gesetz brechen und als Junge Tagebuch schreiben. Vielleicht breche ich es nur ein bisschen, denn ich bin schwul und so darf ich ja fast Tagebuch schreiben. Unser Plan für Snapes Geburtstagsgeschenk ist einfach perfekt.  
  
So nun zu einem ganz anderen Thema. Wir du sicher gemerkt hast schreibe ich mit roter Tinte. Es muss sich also um eine Herzensangelegenheit gehen. Da ich schwul bin ist dir sicher klar, dass ich nun über einen Jungen schreiben werde. Aber nicht über irgendeinen Jungen, sondern über den Jungen mit dem schönsten Namen der Welt: Draco. Ja du siehst richtig. Ich meine Draco Malfoy mit dem schönsten blonden Haar das immer so gut nach Vanille riecht."  
  
Zur selben Zeit auf der Toilette für kleine Königstiger:  
  
"Hallo mein malfoymäßiges schwarzes Notizbuch, mehr bist du nämlich nicht. Komm ja nicht auf die Idee dass du ein Tagebuch sein könntest, denn ein Junge schreibt kein Tagebuch. Das ist strengstens verboten und für einen Malfoy erst recht! In dieses Buch kommen nur sehr wichtige Notizen wie z. B.: Wir haben einen todsicheren Plan ausgetüftelt um Professor Snape glücklich zu machen. Er ist super perfekt.  
  
Was natürlich auch sehr wichtig ist, ist dass ich in die Geschichte als Harry Potters bester Freund eingehe. Ja Harry Potter mein bester Freund. Manchmal mag ich ihn so sehr dass ich ihn küssen möchte. Also denk jetzt bloß nicht dass ich schwul bin. Es ist ganz normal wenn man seinen besten Freund küssen möchte. Es ist auch normal wenn ich ihn überall spüren möchte. Das geht jedem so mit seinem besten Freund."  
  
Der große Tag war endlich da. Wie geplant stellten sie das Krokodil auf Lockharts Schreibtisch. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis sich Lockhart endlich vor den Tisch stellte. Harry wies mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Krokodil und flüsterte: "Engorgio." Doch er traf nicht das Krokodil sondern Lockharts Hand, die nun anfing, zur Größe einer Wassermelone anzuschwellen und immer größer wurde.  
  
Die Klasse lag gröhlend unter den Tischen, während Lockhart panisch mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft herumfuchtelte. Draco und Harry sahen sich geschockt an. "Du bist doch ein Idiot Potter. Du solltest das Krokodil vergrößern und nicht Lockharts Hand!" Harry schaute Draco mit einem giftigen Blick an und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lockhart. "Reducio."  
  
Daraufhin schwoll Lockharts Hand wieder auf Normalgröße zurück. Nun wollte Harry noch einmal das Krokodil treffen doch Draco hinderte ihn daran. "Du solltest erstmal deine Brille putzen. Ich werde das Krokodil verzaubern." Er traf das Krokodil und wie geplant verschlang er den Lehrer mit einem Happs.  
  
Sofort legte Draco den Gegenzauber auf das Krokodil und es wurde wieder das kleine Plastik Krokodil mit den großen, pinken Augen. Die Klasse brach in Panik aus nur Harry und Draco sahen sich zufrieden an.  
  
Wie geplant wurde eine sofortige Notkonferenz zusammengerufen. Mit einem verlängerten Ohr das sich Harry und Draco von zwei Schülern aus Hufflepuff geliehen hatten verfolgten die beiden die Konferenz. Es lief alles so wie sie es geplant hatten, und Snape wurde vorübergehend als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingesetzt.  
  
Beim Abendessen wurde dies bekannt gegeben. Bevor alle den Saal verließen erhob sich Snape und bat um Ruhe. "Da ich morgen Geburtstag habe werde ich eine Poolparty veranstalten. Sie sind alle herzlich eingeladen."  
  
"Hat er gesagt wir sind herzlich eingeladen?" fragte Draco nach dem sie aus der Halle waren.  
  
"Unser Plan hat besser hingehauen als gedacht. Wow eine Poolparty. Das wird sicher cool!"  
  
Als die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin waren meinte Draco: "Ich muss noch etwas erledigen." und er verschwand. Das war für Harry der Zeitpunkt in dem er sein Buch wieder hervorholte und anfing zu schreiben.  
  
"Der Plan lief genau so wie er laufen sollte...naja einen kleinen Fehler habe ich gemacht, aber eigentlich ist das nicht meine Schuld. Es lag alles nur an Draco. Seine schönen Augen haben mich geblendet. Und so war eigentlich Draco schuld und nicht ich...! Ach ja Draco die Liebe meines Herzens. Ich muss nur noch einen Weg finden, Draco klarzumachen, dass er Schwul ist. Vielleicht auf der Poolparty? Ich muss mal in der Bibliothek schauen ob es dort ein Buch gibt in dem ein Zauberspruch ist der Draco schwul macht. Ach quatsch Zauberspruch! Ich bin Harry Potter! Klug, charmant und durch meine Narbe suuper sexy. Ich werde Draco schon rum bekommen.  
  
So nun zum zweiten Teil unseres genialen Plans. In einer Woche werden Draco und ich zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihn bequatschen das er Snape fest zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste macht, und dann sage ich nur noch "Herzlich willkommen ihr lieben Hauspunkte!" Oh ich muss noch unbedingt eine sexy Badehose für morgen besorgen. Mal sehen vielleicht finde ich ja eine schöne im Hermes Versand."  
  
Professor Snape hasste es das er dieselben Toiletten wie die Schüler benutzen musste, doch am heutigen Tag konnte nichts seine Laune verderben. Als er sich die Hände abtrocknete bemerkte er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch. Es kam aus den Kabinen und klang wie wenn jemand schreiben würde. Snape öffnete die Kabinentür und entdeckte Draco der eifrig etwas in ein Buch schrieb.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Bitte sagen sie mir, dass dies kein Tagebuch ist. Ihnen ist doch bewusst das es Jungen streng verboten ist ein Tagebuch zu schreiben und einem Malfoy erst recht!"  
  
Draco merkte wie er rot wurde. "Nein...äh das ist nur...nur mein Notizbuch. Das ist nämlich so. Da stehen die Nummern aller Mädchen drinnen mit denen ich schon aus war. Gestern habe ich eine neue Nummer bekommen, und da ich nicht möchte, dass irgendjemand eine Nummer klaut schreibe ich die Nummern immer auf der Toilette in das Buch."  
  
"Wenn sie das meinen Mr. Malfoy." sagte Snape schloss die Tür und verschwand. Vor der Toilette blieb er noch einmal stehen und dachte sich er müsse unbedingt mit Lucius sprechen. Es kann doch nicht sein das ein Malfoy Tagebuch schreibt. Ein Snape kann das machen. Snapes wurden in ihrer Jugend immer psychisch so fertig gemacht, dass es ganz normal war wenn sie Tagebuch schrieben. Auf der Toilette saß Draco und erholte sich von seinem Schock.  
  
"Man Snape kann man aber leicht irgendeinem Müll erzählen. Wenn mein Vater das erfahren würde...würde ich enterbt, oder noch schlimmer kastriert werden. Der Plan ist perfekt gelaufen. Jetzt können wir anfangen die Hauspunkte einzusammeln. Morgen feiert Snape seinen Geburtstag mit einer riesigen Poolparty. Ich muss Mum noch eine Eule schicken dass sie mir meine Schlangen - Bermudas bis morgen schickt. Ich muss doch cool aussehen für Harry... äh was schreibe ich denn da ich meine natürlich für die Girls."  
  
Vor dem Frühstück erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und räusperte sich. Das war für alle das Zeichen leise zu sein. "Wie sie sicher alle mitbekommen haben wurde Professor Lockhart von einem Überraschungsei-Krokodil verschlungen. Nun müssen wir herausbekommen wer für dieses schreckliche Unglück verantwortlich ist. Morgen werden allen Schüler, die Zeugen dieses Geschehens waren, ein paar Fragen gestellt. Und nun wünsche ich ihnen einen guten Appetit."  
  
Harry sah Draco an fing an zu grinsen und sagte: "Also, dass wir daran Schuld sind, dass Locki die Socki gefressen wurde, wird niemand herausbekommen. Wir werden irgendwas erzählen dass wir uns gerade wichtige Stichpunkte mitgeschrieben haben. Sag mal Draco du riechst aber gut. Hast du ein neues Shampoo?"  
  
Harry rückte etwas näher an Draco heran und schnupperte an seinen Haaren. Draco genoss diese Nähe, doch das wollte er sich nicht mal selbst eingestehen.  
  
"Jepp das heißt Pink Velvet und ist und ist von Sandrina Schwungwella. Es entspannt meine Kopfhaut und macht meine Haare weich, geschmeidig und es lässt meine Haare wunderbar glänzen."  
  
Die Eulenpost kam an. Alle packten hektisch ihre Pakete aus, nur Harry und Draco nicht. Sie sagten nur: "Ist sicher irgendein Werbegeschenk."  
  
Die erste Stunde die sie nach dem Frühstück hatten war Geschichte der Magie mit Professor Binns. Wie immer schnarchte die ganze Klasse, bis auf Harry der eifrig mitzuschreiben schien...oder auch nicht.  
  
"Ich frage mich echt warum dieser Geist unterrichten darf. Es schlafen doch sowieso alle, deswegen ist dies die perfekte Möglichkeit  
  
1945 Dumbledore siegt über Grindelwald.  
  
Man das war knapp. Binns ist gerade vorbeigeschwebt und da musste ich so tun als würde ich mir wichtige Stichpunkte machen. Also die Badehose ist perfekt. Draco wird über mich herfallen, leider sehe ich so gut aus das er wohl nicht der einzige sein wird, aber so lange auch er über mich herfällt ist der Rest egal.  
  
1600 in Großbritannien, Koboldaufstand.  
  
Kann der Kerl nicht woanders lang fliegen. Ja Draco heute wird dir sicher klar, dass du hundertprozentig schwul bist.  
  
1991 Voldemort steigt wieder empor.  
  
Jetzt schaut auch noch Draco. Ich glaube ich muss dir nachher von meiner Draco-verführ-Badehose weiter schreiben."  
  
Im Zaubertrank Unterricht waren die Slytherin sehr froh über die gute Laune des Meisters der Zaubertränke. Egal was sie sagten sie bekamen immer Hauspunkte. "5 Punkte für Slytherin. Die Antwort war leider falsch, aber sie haben es wenigstens versucht." Nach dem Unterricht bat Snape Draco kurz zu sich.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, ich habe mit ihrem Vater gesprochen. Sie wissen schon, wegen dem Vorfall auf der Toilette. Er wird am Wochenende vorbeischauen und ihnen erklären was mit Jungen passiert wenn sie Tagebuch schreiben."  
  
Noch ehe Draco antworten konnte, drehte sich Snape um und verließ trällernd den Raum.  
  
Draco war klar, dass er wohl niemals mehr seine Männlichkeit ausüben könnte, wenn sein Vater fertig mit ihm war. Harry, der alles mitbekommen hatte, klopfte Draco auf die Schulter und meint: "Vergiss deinen Vater erstmal. Heute wollen wir doch erstmal richtig feiern."  
  
Und die beiden Jungen verließen den Kerker.  
  
Wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, schnappte sich Harry sein Paket und sein schwarzes Buch, und verschwand. Draco war kurz vor dem wahnsinnig werden. Er holte sein Notizbuch hervor, versteckte sich unter seiner Bettdecke und fing an zu schreiben:  
  
"Jetzt hat auch noch Harry mitbekommen das ich Tagebuch schreibe. Aber ich habe doch deutlich gesagt dass ich kein Tagebuch schreibe, sondern mir nur wichtige Notizen mache. Am Wochenende kommt mein Vater... Das werde ich nicht überleben. Der wird mich doch in der Luft zerfetzen. Ich glaube ich habe die Lösung. Ich frage Prof. McGonagall ob sie mich in ein Kissen verwandelt. So wird mich mein Vater nie finden.  
  
Nein das kann ich nicht machen. Ich bin ein Malfoy! Ich muss mich meinen Problemen stellen, auch wenn sie aus der Hölle stammen sollten, so wie mein Vater. Ich werde ihm einfach erzählen das Snape ein paar Probleme hat und deswegen manchmal kleine bunte Pillen nimmt, und deswegen manchmal halluziniert. Das ist es! Und mein Vater wird doch wohl seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut mehr trauen als irgendeinem Typen der sich nie die Haare wäscht. So, nun muss ich mal meine Bermudas ausprobieren."  
  
Draco stand vor dem Spiegel und bewunderte sich. "Mann, seh ich in dem Ding gut aus."  
  
Harry ging auf die Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock, da er sich sicher war, dass ihn dort niemand stören würde, außer natürlich die Maulende Myrthe. Das war ihm egal. Sie war ja nur ein Geist.  
  
Er packte das Paket aus und fand darin eine silberne Badehose die mit kleinen grünen Schlangen bedruckt war. Ehe er sie anprobierte, schrieb er:  
  
"Ha ich bin nicht der einzige Junge der das Gesetzt bricht und Tagebuch schreibt. Draco schreibt auch, doch leider wurde er von Snape erwischt, der nun Dracos Vater Bescheid gesagt hat. Mein armer kleiner Draco. Sein Vater wird ihn sicher in der Luft zerfetzen, aber bis dahin werde ich noch ein paar schöne Stunden verbringen. Die Badehose wird ihn sicher willig machen."  
  
Harry legte das Buch zur Seite und probierte die Hose an. Er fand er sah umwerfend aus. Plötzlich hörte er die quiekende Stimme der Maulenden Myrthe: "Wow, Harry. Du siehst aber gut aus. Schade dass ich schon tot bin. Wir hätten sicher viel Spaß zusammen." Harry lächelte und stellte sich in eine aufreizende Pose.  
  
"Tut mir leid Myrthe, ich interessiere mich nicht für Mädchen, und schon gar nicht für tote. Meinst du, ich bekomme Draco mit der Hose rum?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Die Maulende Myrthe verschwand nur kreischend in einer Kloschüssel. Das war Harry egal. Er stellte sich noch in ein paar verschiedenen Posen vor den Spiegel und lächelte sich verführerisch an.  
  
Nach und nach füllte sich die Grünanlage hinter dem Schloss. Die Lehrer hatten einen großen Pool herbeigezaubert, in dem bereits Snape auf einer aufblasbaren Plastikinsel trieb und an einem Pina Colada nuckelte.  
  
Jeder der Snape sah, drohte vor Lachen zu ersticken, da Snape einen dieser altmodischen Badeanzüge für Männer trug. Harry bekam noch einmal einen furchtbaren Lachanfall, als er sah, wie sich Draco über den Meister der Zaubertränke halb tot lachte. Als Draco Harry, außer Atem vor Lachen, erreichte, bekam Harry einen sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck und fing an zu staunen.  
  
"Mensch Draco du siehst einfach super aus. Ich würde dich gern anknabbern."  
  
Draco verwandelte sich in ein lebensgroßes Fragezeichen.  
  
Versucht der mich etwa anzumachen? Ich bin doch nicht schwul!  
  
Und um dies zu beweißen schaute sich Draco nach einem Mädchen um. Die erste die er sah war Lavender, eigentlich konnte er sie nicht leiden, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal.  
  
"Hey Lavender. Schöner Hut."  
  
Plötzlich verstummten alle und sahen zu Draco hinüber. Harry der neben ihm stand fing an zu strahlen und jubelt: "Ich wusste doch das du schwul bist. Oh Draco du machst mich so glücklich!"  
  
Draco war geschockt. Hatte er wirklich gerade "Schöner Hut" gesagt? Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Jeder wusste doch das nur Schwule "Schöner Hut" sagten. Wenn es ein Regelwerk für Schwule geben würde, wäre es bestimmt leuchtend pink und die erste Regel würde lauten: "Wenn jemand "Schöner Hut" sagt ist er zu einhundert Prozent schwul.  
  
Draco hatte ja die ungute Ahnung gehabt, aber nun war es jedem klar, sogar Snape der sich heftig an seinem Pina Colada verschluckte und vor Schreck von seiner Insel fiel.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden fingen sich die anderen Schüler wieder und machten mit dem weiter was sie vor Dracos coming out gemacht hatten, planschen, sabbeln und natürlich Alkohol trinken.  
  
Draco war zur Salzsäule erstarrt, bis ihn Harry fragte: "Und mein schwuler Freund willst du etwas trinken?" Draco nickte nur und folgte Harry zu der Palmenbar.  
  
Nach zehn Caipirinha und drei Tequila fing Draco an zu realisieren das Snape sicher auch diesen peinlichen Vorfall seinem Vater erzählen würde. Das schockte Draco so sehr, dass er noch mal einen Tequila trinken mußte.  
  
Plötzlich fand er alles sehr lustig und freute sich schon auf dem Besuch seines Vaters.  
  
Vor ihm leuchteten Harrys grüne Augen.  
  
Jetzt ist sowieso alles egal, dachte sich Draco und er sagte, oder lallte vielmehr: "Harry... isch muss dir saaaen, dassss isch disch auuuch anknaaaabbern möschte. Du siehssst soooooooo heiß auuuus in diescher Badehose."  
  
Bevor Harry antworten konnte stellte sich Professor Snape hinter die beiden. Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und grinst: "Schöööner Badeansug Schnäipie-babe, aber disch will isch trotsdem nich anknabbern."  
  
Snape ging auf das Kommentar gar nicht ein, sondern sagte nur: "Mr. Potter, bringen sie Mr. Malfoy sofort hinein, bevor er mir in den Pool kotzt!" Dann drehte er sich um und versuchte, etwas ungeschickt wieder auf seine Insel zu klettern.  
  
Also, wenn ich ganz viele liebe Reviews bekomme, dann schreibe ich auch weiter - versprochen. Ansonsten eine Bitte: Es ist meine erste FF und es wäre schön, wenn ihr nicht zu brutal wärt *liebschau* Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich verrückt ist, aber es kann doch nicht immer alles ernst sein ( 


	2. Das Verhör

Tach Post ;)  
  
So Leute, es geht weiter!  
  
Warnung dies ist eine Slash Geschichte, also jeden, der gegen das Traumpaar Harry und Draco ist, bitte ich nun, diese Seite zu verlassen. So diese Charaktere sind leider nicht von mir. Aber ich habe sie trotzdem benutzt... ätsch ;) So nun viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich weiß die Story ist ein wenig durchgeknallt, aber mir war eben so danach :)  
  
Ich danke meinen beiden Pupsis, dass sie sich erbarmt haben, mir immer wieder zuzuhören und mir geholfen haben! Ich hab euch lieb *knutsch*  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Als Harry Draco rein gebracht hatte fing er an zu lächeln und fragte: "Willst du mich noch anknabbern? Ich würde dich immer noch sehr gern anknabbern." Draco, der nicht mehr neben Harry stand, sondern lag, lallte etwas das wie eine Zustimmung klang.  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen und half Draco beim Aufstehen. Es dauerte Ewigkeiten bis sie ihren Schlafsaal erreicht hatten, denn Draco blieb immer wieder stehen um eine Vase oder ein Bild auszulachen.  
  
Endlich im Schlafsaal angekommen setzte Harry Draco auf sein Bett.  
  
"Und jest?" fragte Draco und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Harry legte sich neben ihn. Sein Gesicht kam Dracos immer näher. Gerade als Harry ihn küssen wollte wich er zurück und meinte: "Nein so küsse ich dich nicht! Du gehst jetzt und putzt dir die Zähne!"  
  
Draco rappelte sich auf, ließ ein "Manno" von sich hören und verschwand im Bad.  
  
Als er nach fünf Minuten noch nicht zurückkam, stand Harry auf und schaute nach. Er fand Draco auf dem Klo sitzend, sein Kopf lag auf dem Waschbecken und die Zahnbürste hing ihm aus dem Mund. Harry seufzte und weckte Draco.  
  
"Also wenn du so weiter machst, werden wir uns wohl erst morgen küssen." meinte Harry etwas enttäuscht und half Draco sich bettfertig zu machen. Als Harry ihn zugedeckt hatte zog Draco ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn, doch als Harry richtig loslegen wollte war Draco schon eingeschlafen. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und schrieb in sein Tagebuch:  
  
"Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber mein Draco hat mich geküsst. Oh man ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Mein kleiner blonder Engel hat mich geküsst. Naja vielleicht wäre es noch schöner gewesen, wenn er nicht so eine furchtbare Fahne gehabt hätte. Aber egal. So habe ich nicht viel von der Poolparty mitbekommen, aber Snape habe ich mitbekommen. Er hatte einen von diesen altmodischen Badeanzügen für Männer an und sah einfach nur zum piepen aus. Ich hoffe irgendjemand hat Photos gemacht!"  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er wie sich Draco unter seiner Bettdecke versteckte. Wahrscheinlich schreibt er Tagebuch. Dachte sich Harry und versuchte noch ein wenig zu dösen.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Ich bin schwul, und jetzt weiß es die ganze Schule! Morgen wird es sicher auch mein Vater wissen, und dann darf ich mir sicher aussuchen ob ich mich erst in der Luft zerfetzen lasse, wegen dem Tagebuch schreiben, oder ob ich mich erst kastrieren lasse, weil ich schwul bin. Ich glaube erst zerfetzen ist besser, dann tut das kastrieren nicht so weh.  
  
Naja einen guten Effekt hat die ganze Geschichte ja. Ich kann Harry küssen und spüren wann immer ich will."  
  
Beim Frühstück saßen Harry und Draco ganz dicht beieinander um die neugewonnene Nähe nicht zu verlieren.  
  
"Und mein kleiner Knuddelmuff? Schmeckt dir das Essen?" flüsterte Harry in Dracos Ohr, dem sein Kakao beinah aus der Nase wieder herausspritzte.  
  
"Knuddelmuff?!" fragte Draco als er sich den Kakao aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
  
"Warum nicht? Ist doch mal etwas anderes als Hasi." erklärte Harry in einem leicht beleidigten Ton.  
  
Da Draco nicht schon am ersten Tag ihrer traumhaften Romanze streiten wollte, stimmte er Harry zu. Nach dem Frühstück gab Professor Dumbledore bekannt, dass er nach dem Unterricht mit dem Verhören beginnt. Draco und Harry sahen sich an.  
  
"Wir brauchen noch ein gut durchdachtes Alibi." meinte Draco.  
  
Plötzlich erhob sich Snape mit einem Lächeln und sagte: "Ich möchte Mr. Malfoy noch 10 Hauspunkte verleihen, da er uns gestern alle so nett bei seinem Coming out beiwohnen lassen hat, und ich vergebe jedem noch einmal 10 Punkte an jeden der mir die Photos von mir in meinem Badeanzug zur Vernichtung gibt." und er setzte sich wieder.  
  
Die Schüler saßen schon alle in Snapes Klassenzimmer, als Snape zu seiner ersten Stunde für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kam. Er sah beinah gut aus so gute Laune hatte er.  
  
"Heute sprechen wir über den Leprechaun. Man nennt ihn auch Lurachmain, Lurican oder Lurgadhan. Leprechauns treten in Gestalt winziger geisterhafter Männlein auf, die gewöhnlich die Tätigkeit eines Feenschusters verrichtet. Möglicherweise leitet sich der Name Leprechaun von leith bhrogan, der irischen Bezeichnung für Schuhmacher, ab, obwohl als Ursprung auch luacharma´n, das irische Wort für Pygmäe, vorgeschlagen worden ist." Dracos Aufmerksamkeit ließ nach als Harry ihm einen Zettel zuschob.  
  
Hallo mein süßer Knuddelmuff!  
Wir werden Dumbledore einfach erzählen, dass wir geflirtet  
haben als Lockhart gefressen worden ist. Das muss er uns  
einfach glauben. Was meinst du? Schreib zurück!  
In Liebe Harry!  
P.S. Ich habe das dringende Bedürfnis dich zu küssen!  
  
Draco griff zu seiner Feder und schrieb eine Antwort:  
  
Hallo mein Schnuffelpuff!  
Wollen wir nicht sagen dass wir uns wichtige Stichpunkte gemacht haben?  
Ich will dich auch küssen! Vielleicht schreibt Snape ja bald was an die  
Tafel. Dann können wir uns küssen!  
In malfoymäßiger Liebe Draco!  
  
Harry schrieb sofort zurück:  
  
Dumbledore wird uns doch niemals glauben dass wir uns bei  
Lockhart Notizen gemacht haben.  
Ich vermisse deine Lippen: Und bitte schreib nie wieder  
in malfoymäßiger Liebe. Das klingt nicht.  
Hab dich trotzdem lieb Harry!  
  
Bevor Draco den Brief lesen konnte unterbrach Snape seinen Vortrag über Leprechauns und fing an romantisch zu lächeln: "Oh wie süß! Unser neues Traumpaar schreibt sich Liebesbriefchen. Dafür bekommt jeder von ihnen beiden 5 Hauspunkte. Wenn sie dies während dem Essen gemacht hätten, hätte ich ihnen sogar 10 Punkte gegeben, aber da sie meinen Unterricht gestört haben nur 5." Und Snape fuhr mit seinem Vortrag fort.  
  
Nach dem Snape das andere Ende des Klassenzimmers erreicht hatte begann Draco eine Antwort zu schreiben:  
  
Okay dann sagen wir halt, dass wir geflirtet haben.  
Unser Plan läuft ja perfekt. Jetzt bekommen wir  
Hauspunkte weil wir uns lieb haben. Wenn wir jetzt  
noch eine Frau für Snape finden, bekommen wir  
bestimmt schon Hauspunkte weil wir einfach nur atmen.  
  
Endlich drehte sich Snape zur Tafel. Draco und Harry sahen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, dann rückten sie näher zusammen und ihre sehnsüchtigen Lippen berührten sich.  
  
"Es hat den Anschein, als gliedere sich die Familie der Leprechauns in zwei deutlich unterschiedliche Grup.... Okay für den Kuss bekommt jeder von ihnen 10 Hauspunkte. Aber bitte passen sie jetzt auf, denn einen Leprechaun kann man sicher nicht durchs Küssen vertreiben."  
  
Hoch rot fuhren die beiden auseinander.  
  
Seamus und Lavender sahen sich an, lächelten kurz und begannen heftig sich zu küssen.  
  
"Das war ein guter Versuch. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Das bringt jedem von ihnen 5 Punkte."  
  
Die Schüler waren sehr Überrascht, das Snape sogar Gryffindors Hauspunkte verteilte.  
  
Um noch mehr Hauspunkte zu gewinnen begann nun die ganze Klasse wild herumzuknutschen. Das war zu viel für Snape:  
  
"Sofort auseinander! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Ich ziehe jedem Haus 10 Punkte ab. Und sie beide," Snape wies mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Draco und Harry, "führen ihre Zärtlichkeiten wann anders aus. So und nun kommen wir zum Leprechaun zurück."  
  
Die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden verbrachten Draco und Harry Händchen haltend, was die Lehrer etwas verärgerte, doch auch nicht verhindern konnten.  
  
Während des Mittagessens las Draco im Tagesproheten als er plötzlich aufjubelte. Harry erschreckte dies so das er seinen Löffel in die Suppe fallen ließ, das zur folge hatte das seine ganze Brille voller Suppenspritzer war.  
  
"Was ist denn?" fragte er Draco während er seine Brille putzte.  
  
Dracos Augen blitzten auf: "In einer Woche gibt meine Lieblingssopranisten, Fiona La Mauvaise, ein Konzert. Da muss ich unbedingt hin!"  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht das du auf klassische Musik stehst." wunderte sich Harry.  
  
"Tja, du weißt noch nichts über mich." sagte Draco mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.  
  
Harry grinste: "Ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf dich kennen zu lernen, mein Knuddelmuff."  
  
Draco verschluckte sich fast: "Bitte hör auf mich immer Knuddelmuff zu nennen. Das kannst du machen wenn wir unter uns sind, aber doch nicht wenn uns die ganze Schule zuhören kann." Das sah Harry ein.  
  
Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore und verkündete: "Ich fange nun mit den Verhören an. Ich bitte Mr. Malfoy als erstes in mein Büro." Draco sah Harry an der ihm aufmunternd zu nickte und flüsterte: "Und vergiss nicht, wir haben geflirtet."  
  
Draco folgte Dumbledore in sein Büro. Dort setzte sich Dumbledore in seinen Sessel und wies Draco auf einen Stuhl der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. "Mr. Malfoy, sie sollten die Wahrheit sagen, sonst muss ich ihnen das Veritaserum verabreichen."  
  
In Dumbledores Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. Draco ließ sich jedoch nicht einschüchtern.  
  
"Ihnen ist doch klar dass dies verboten ist."  
  
Dumbledore verzog keine Miene: "Ja, er ist genau so verboten wie Lehrer in einem kleinen Plastikrokodil gefangen zu halten."  
  
Draco war verwundert: "Wieso gefangen zu halten?"  
  
Jetzt begann Dumbledore triumphierend zu lächeln: "Ihnen sollte klar sein, dass das Krokodil Lockhart in einem Happs verschlungen hat, und da es danach sofort zurückverwandelt wurde, wurde er nicht verdaut."  
  
Aus Draco brach ein "Mist!" hervor, und sofort bereute er es wieder, denn er wusste dass er sich so verraten hatte.  
  
"Danke Mr. Malfoy. Sie könne jetzt gehen. Für sie und Mr. Potter heißt das eine Woche verschärfter Hausarrest."  
  
Draco wurde blass: "Verschärft?"  
  
"Verschärft!"  
  
"Filch." keuchte Draco.  
  
Er drehte sich zur Tür, doch dann schaute er noch einmal zu Dumbledore und fragte: "Und woher wussten sie das Harry beteiligt war?"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte wieder: "Weil sie nie etwas ohne Mr. Potter anstellen."  
  
Draco fand Harry in der Bibliothek. Wie sollte er Harry das mit dem verschärften Hausarrest erklären?  
  
Harry schaute Draco an und fragte: "Und, wie ist es gelaufen?"  
  
"Ähm...Schnuffelpuff...du weißt, ich liebe dich über alles."  
  
Harry seufzte: "Also wissen sie es. Und wie werden wir bestraft?"  
  
Draco versuchte abzulenken: "Aber Lockhart lebt noch. Er wurde nicht verdaut."  
  
Harry schaut Draco ungeduldig an: "Lenk nicht ab. Wie werden wir bestraft?"  
  
Draco seufzte und antwortete: "Wir haben eine Woche verschärften Hausarrest."  
  
"Verschärft?" Draco machte sich darauf gefasst geschlagen zu werden, doch Harry schaute nicht einmal sauer.  
  
"Naja das werden wir zusammen schon schaffen."  
  
Draco atmete erleichtert auf und nahm seinen Freund in den Arm.  
  
"Und was meinst du mit Lockhart wurde nicht verdaut?" fragte Harry anschließend.  
  
"Naja Dumbledore meinte das Lockhart nicht verdaut wurde weil wir das Krokodil zu schnell wieder zurück verwandelt haben." erklärte Draco.  
  
Harry klang plötzlich sehr entschlossen: "Dann müssen wir schnellstens zu Dumbledore und ihm sagen das wir Snape als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben wollen, bevor Lockhart wieder fit ist." mit diesen Worten zog er Draco hinter sich her zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Er klopfte an und trat auf Geheiß des Schulleiters ein.  
  
"Oh, hallo, Mr. Potter, wie kann ich ihnen denn helfen? Ich denke, ihr Freund hat sie schon über ihre Situation aufgeklärt"  
  
"Ja, ja, aber deswegen sind wir gar nicht hier."  
  
"Nicht?", fragte der Alte Mann überrascht und hob eine Augenbraue  
  
"Nein, wir wollten nur sagen, dass Professor Snape der mit Abstand beste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist, den wir jemals hatten und wir wollen die Lusch... ähm, also Professor Lockhart nicht mehr zurück." erklärte Harry.  
  
Professor Dumbledore presste seine Fingerkuppen aneinander und schmunzelte.  
  
"Sagen Sie das weil sie weiterhin Hauspunkte bekommen wollen? Was meinen sie warum ich Professor Snape diese Stelle nie gegeben habe? Ganz bestimmt nicht weil ich ihn ärgern wollte. Er ist für diese Stelle einfach nicht qualifiziert, sonst hätte er sie schon längst bekommen."  
  
Draco und Harry mussten Dumbledore insgeheim Recht geben, denn Snapes Vorträge waren fast so langweilig wie die von Binns.  
  
Kurz bevor die beiden aus der Tür waren rief sie Dumbledore noch einmal zurück.  
  
"Ach bitte melden sie sich morgen bei Filch, wegen dem Hausarrest."  
  
Die beiden Jungen seufzten und verließen das Büro. 


	3. Ein neuer Plan

Tach Post :)  
  
Und weiter geht's.  
  
Warnung dies ist eine Slash Geschichte, also jeden, der gegen das Traumpaar Harry und Draco ist, bitte ich nun, diese Seite zu verlassen.  
  
So diese Charaktere sind leider nicht von mir. Aber ich habe sie trotzdem benutzt... ätsch ;)  
  
So nun viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich weiß die Story ist ein wenig durchgeknallt, aber mir war eben so danach :)  
  
Ich widme die Geschichte allen verrückten Hühnern und allen Rickmanics dieser Welt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Als die beiden wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal waren, fragte Harry: "Wie hat dich Dumbledore eigentlich zum Reden gebracht? Hat er dir angedroht, dass er deinem Vater erzählt, dass du in der Nase bohrst?"  
  
"Haha sehr witzig! Nein er hat mich mit irgendeinem Psychotrick reingelegt. Aber ich wette, er wusste es davor sowieso schon, sonst hatte er mich doch nicht als ersten befragt. Er wusste genau was er zu tun hatte."  
  
Harry zog Draco zu sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Darf ich dich denn jetzt besser kennen lernen?"  
  
Draco schmiegte sich an Harry und antwortete: "Was willst du denn wissen?"  
  
Harry schnurrte "Alles!" und küsste Draco.  
  
Er ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und zog Draco mit. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander. Harry fing an Draco zu streicheln und spürte unter dem Hemd der Schuluniform Dracos flachen, harten und warmen Oberkörper.  
  
"Das fühlt sich gut an.", grinste Draco.  
  
"Das soll es doch auch.", antwortete Harry.  
  
Er richtete sich auf und küsste Draco leidenschaftlich. Harrys Hand fuhr von Dracos Brust über seinen Bauch, immer tiefer, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Lucius darin stand.  
  
"Draco Timotheus Malfoy! Was muss ich von dir hören?!"  
  
Draco sah sich schon in vielen kleinen Fetzen im ganzen Zimmer verteilt.  
  
"Ich geh dann mal." entschuldigte sich Harry und lies Vater und Sohn alleine.  
  
Jetzt bin ich tot. Warum zieht nicht gerade mein ganzes Leben an meinem inneren Auge vorbei? Ist das ein gutes Zeichen? Jagte es Draco durch den Kopf.  
  
Als Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, trat Lucius einen Schritt auf Draco zu und Draco sah, wie die Pulsschlagader seines Vaters bedrohlich anschwoll.  
  
"Ähm... hallo Vater... ich... das mit dem Tagebuch... "  
  
"Vergiss das blöde Tagebuch, nur lass es nie wieder so herumliegen. Ein Malfoy schreibt keine Tagebuch und wenn, dann tarnt er sie richtig, meins hat doch damals auch keiner gefunden!"  
  
"Du hast Tagebuch...?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich, aber darum geht es hier doch gar nicht!"  
  
Jetzt bekam Draco Angst. Er hoffte das es um das Krokodil und Lockhart ging und nicht um die Sache mit Harry.  
  
"Sondern?"  
  
"Wie kommst du dazu, plötzlich schwul zu sein? Das durchkreuzt all meine Pläne!"  
  
Es war klar, dass es um die Sache mit Harry ging, aber was meinte er mit durchkreuzten Plänen? Ehe Draco nachfragen konnte fing sein Vater an zu toben:  
  
"Deine Mutter und ich haben uns große Mühe gegeben dir die richtige Frau zu suchen. In Spanien haben wir sie dann gefunden. Ossnelda Gonzales. Ein wunderbares Mädchen. Sie kommt aus einer alten Zauberer Familie. Du solltest sie in den Sommerferien kennenlernen. Wie soll ich das denn erklären? Excúeme, la bode debe ser cancelade, porque mi hijo está en amor con su mejor amigo.[1] Das kann ich doch nicht machen!"  
  
"Aber ich lieb ihn.", war alles, was Draco sagen konnte.  
  
"Das ist doch alles Unsinn!", fauchte sein Vater ihn an. "Das ist nur eine pubertäre Phase!"  
  
Nun begann auch Draco sauer zu werden.  
  
"Pubertäre Phase? Hast du nie einen dieser Elternratgeber von Mum gelesen? Aus der Pubertät ist man mit 16 draußen, und ich bin inzwischen 17!"  
  
Langsam beruhigte sich Lucius wieder.  
  
"Okay, dann beweise mir das du schwul bist!"  
  
"Und wie soll ich das machen?", fragte Draco etwas verunsichert.  
  
Lucius schwang seinen Zauberstab und in seiner linken Hand erschienen ein paar Kleidungsstücke, die er Draco in die Hand drückte. Es war ein quietsch pinkes Hemd mit roten Rosen und eine schwarze Lackhose.  
  
"Das soll ich anziehen? Ich bin zwar schwul, aber doch keine Tunte."  
  
"Entweder du ziehst das zum Essen an, oder du heirtaest Ossnelda.", erklärte Lucius.  
  
Draco blieb keine andere Wahl.  
  
Mit einem sicheren Lächeln verließ Lucius das Zimmer. Er war sich sicher, dass sich ein Malfoy niemals so erniedrigen lassen würde.  
  
Das Abendessen rückte immer näher und Draco wurde immer verzweifelter. Er holte sein Notizbuch hervor und schrieb:  
  
"Ich hasse meinen Vater! Das kann er doch nicht mit mir machen? Ich glaube ich muss mal zum Jugendamt!  
  
Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Mich total blamieren, oder diese komische Ossnelda heiraten? Aber ich liebe doch Harry, also muss ich mich blamieren lassen. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Essen. Vielleicht lass ich das Essen einfach ausfallen. Er hat nicht gesagt, dass ich kommen muss... Ach mann, wenn ich nicht komme, nimmt mich mein Vater doch gleich mit und wir fahren direkt nach Spanien in die nächste Kirche.  
  
Okay dann werde ich mich mal umziehen. Sonst kann ich Harry vergessen. Gibt es wirklich keinen anderen Weg? Klar, ich schnappe mir Harry und wir brennen durch... Ach das wär doch mal romantisch! Nein ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich stelle mich meinen Problemen, und wenn ich mich vor der ganzen Schule blamieren muss.  
  
Kann es ja auch mal positiv sehen. Mein Vater hätte mich ja auch nackt zum Essen schicken können. Okay muss mich jetzt wirklich umziehen."  
  
Die große Halle war schon fast voll, als Draco sie betrat. Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Am Tisch der Lehrer saß Lucius und Als Draco dessen Gesichtsausdruck sah, erhob er stolz seinen Kopf und ging zu seinem Platz.  
  
Durch die ganze Halle ging ein Raunen und Kichern, doch Draco beachtete es gar nicht. Harry schaute Draco fragend an: "Warum hast du diese scharfen Klamotten an?"  
  
Draco schaute Harry überrascht an: "Mein Vater...", war alles was er sagte und begann mit dem Essen.  
  
Harry sah zu Lucius hinüber, der ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick schnell wieder auf sein Essen gucken ließ.  
  
Draco spürte jeden einzelnen Blick, und für jeden dieser Blicke hasste er seinen Vater ein bisschen mehr, aber er fühlte sich gut, denn endlich hatte er etwas getan, was seinem Vater nichts nutzte, sondern nur ihm selbst etwas brachte und natürlich der ganzen Schule, deren Schüler sich köstlich amüsierten.  
  
Nach dem Essen stürmte Lucius zu Draco.  
  
"Wie konntest du das tun? Du hast die ganze Familie in den Schmutz gezogen!"  
  
"Aber ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich dir beweise..."  
  
"Papperlapapp! Beweisen. Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass sich ein Malfoy nie so erniedrigend lässt! Du kommst in den Ferien mit nach Spanien und heiratest Ossnelda!"  
  
"Aber du hast doch immer gesagt ein Malfoy stellt sich seinen Problemen, und das habe ich gemacht. Wieso lässt du Harry und mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?!"  
  
"Junger Mann wie redest du mit deinem Vater?! Wenn du erstmal nach Hause gekommen bist und deine Mutter das mitbekommen hat, dann gnade dir Gott! Ich werde dich für den Rest deines Lebens einsperren!"  
  
Ich hätte doch durchbrennen sollen, dachte sich Draco, als Harry zu den beiden kam. "Und alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte er fröhlich. Er biss sich schnell auf die Lippe als ihn Lucius tödlicher Blick wieder traf.  
  
Lucius erhob wieder seine Stimme: "Und was das sich stellen seiner Probleme angeht, tut man das ganz bestimmt nicht so! Ich hätte wirklich mehr von dir erwartet!"  
  
Draco wusste nicht mehr weiter: "Aber ich habe nur das gemacht was du wolltest."  
  
"Nein! Ich wollte, dass du Harry vergisst und mit nach Spanien kommst! Das solltest du doch eigentlich wissen!"  
  
"Klar weiß ich das, aber wenn du mir diese Chance gibst, mit Harry zusammen zu sein, dann nutze ich die doch auch! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe!"  
  
Harry war einer Ohnmacht nahe.  
  
Er liebt mich, er liebt mich! Harry begann zu schweben vor Glück.  
  
"Jetzt reicht es! Du packst deinen Kram zusammen und dann fahren wir sofort nach Hause!"  
  
Plötzlich stand Professor Dumbledore hinter den drein und meinte: "Das glaube ich nicht, Lucius. Der Junge muss noch die Abschlussprüfung machen, sonst bekommt er doch gar keinen Job."  
  
"Dann kaufe ich ihm einfach einen, außerdem hat seine zukünftige Frau so viel Geld, das er gar keine Arbeit braucht."  
  
Nun wurde auch Dumbledore gereizt: "Draco ist im Recht! Und nun muss ich dich leider bitten meine Schule zu verlassen."  
  
Lucius schnaubte, warf einen giftigen Blick in die Runde und ging.  
  
"Danke." sagte Harry schnappte sich den sprachlosen Draco und verschwand.  
  
Im Schlafsaal umarmte Harry Draco ganz fest und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich auch." dann legte er seine Hand auf Dracos Hintern und griff kräftig zu.  
  
Draco drängte Harry von sich und sagte: "Nein, jetzt nicht Schnuffelpuff. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung."  
  
Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und fing an zu weinen: "Mein Vater hast mich."  
  
Harry versuchte seinen Freund zu tröste.  
  
"Nein, er hasst dich nicht. Er kennt dich nur nicht."  
  
"Das ist doch alles gequirlte Kacke. Du weißt dass das nicht stimmt."  
  
"Ich weiß doch, aber ich wollte dich trösten. Habe ich dir schon gesagt wie verdammt heiß du in den Klamotten aussiehst?"  
  
Draco lächelte verlegen: "Meinst du? Ich fühle mich echt unwohl in dem Zeug."  
  
"Na dann zieh es doch einfach aus.", grinste Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Träum weiter, Potter."  
  
"Angst, Malfoy?"  
  
Das konnte Draco nicht auf sich ruhen lassen und fing an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, als Snape in der Tür stand.  
  
"Ich habe gerade mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen und er meinte, dass Professor Lockhart nächste Woche wieder arbeiten kann. Warum haben sie denn nicht dafür gesorgt dass er ordentlich verdaut wird. Ich ziehe jeden von ihnen 50 Punkte ab!"  
  
Dann verschwand er wieder und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
"Hat er uns wirklich gerade 100 Punkte abgezogen? Heute ist ja echt ein total beschissener Tag!", fluchte Draco.  
  
"Nö finde ich eigentlich nicht.", grinste Harry und zog Draco zu sich.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen gingen die beiden Jungs zu Hausmeister Filch.  
  
"Du fragst ihn aber was wir machen müssen.", zischte Harry Draco zu.  
  
"Warum muss ich das machen, das war doch alles deine Idee."  
  
"Meine Idee? Jetzt hör aber mal auf. Das war unsere Idee."  
  
"Aber wer hat damit angefangen `Wir müssten einen Weg finden wie wir mehr Hauspunkte bekommen´ Ich war es ganz bestimmt nicht."  
  
"Aber du warst es, der das Krokodil zu schnell wieder zurück verwandelt hat!"  
  
"Aber das hat doch damit nicht zu tun. Auch wenn Lockhart verdaut worden wäre, hätte uns Dumbledore erwischt."  
  
"Okay dann werde ich Filch halt fragen was wir tun müssen.", beschloss Harry.  
  
Filch erwartete Harry und Draco schon, mit einem tödlichen Lächeln.  
  
"Die Strafe überleben wir nicht, wenn Filch schon so lächelt.", flüsterte Harry.  
  
Filch drückte den Jungs einen Eimer und zwei Mops in die Hand.  
  
"Nach dem Unterricht werdet ihr den zweiten Stock wischen. Die Maulende Myrthe hat wieder eine Überschwemmung verursacht. Wenn ich euch bestrafen dürfte, wie ich wollte, dann würde ich euch Daumenschrauben anlegen und euch die Zungen abschneiden. Und wehe ihr benützt irgendeinen Zauber!", grummelte Filch und verschwand mit seiner Katze, die zustimmend miaute, hinter einer Tür.  
  
"Na da sind wir ja noch mal glimpflich davon gekommen. Wir hätten ja auch was wesentlich schlimmeres machen müssen.", seufzte Draco erleichtert.  
  
"Warte nur ab, wir haben noch eine ganze Woche vor uns.", meinte Harry.  
  
Nach dem sie das Putzzeug in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin gebracht hatten machten sie sich auf zum Unterricht. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie bei Professor Vektor. Sehr langweilig.  
  
Harry begann auf seinem Pagament rumzukritzeln. Als er damit fertig war, schaute er auf ein kleines Bildchen. Es war ein Panzer der statt scharfer Munition mit kleinen Herzen schoss. Das Bild gefiel ihm und er schrieb eine Widmung für Draco dazu und schob es ihm zu.  
  
Draco schaute sich das Bild fragend an und fragte Harry flüsternd: "Was ist denn das?"  
  
"Das ist ein Liebespanzer.", erklärte Harry  
  
"Das ist ja ein cooles Teil. Können wir uns so etwas besorgen?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, könnten sie bitte ihre Privatgespräche in der Pause fortführen." ermahnte Professor Vektor.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht versuchte Harry zu erklären, warum sie sich keinen Liebespanzer zulegen konnten:  
  
"Also es gibt keine Liebespanzer. Es gibt nur Panzer und die werden in Muggelkriegen benutzt. Die wiegen mehrere Tonnen und sind riesengroß."  
  
"Naja aber wir könnten doch einen verzaubern.", schlug Draco vor.  
  
"Nein können wir nicht. Wir kommen doch gar nicht an einen Panzer ran. Vergiss es einfach, okay."  
  
Nach dem restlichen Unterricht schnappten sich Harry und Draco den Eimer und die Mops und machten sich daran den zweiten Stock sauber zu machen.  
  
"Wir müssten mal versuchen die Myrthe stubenrein zu machen.", scherzte Draco.  
  
Was er nicht bemerkt hatte war das die Myrthe genau hinter ihm stand und nun anfing grausam zu maulen. Sie schnappte sich den Eimer und leerte ihn genau über Draco aus.  
  
Harry lachte sehr lang und herzhaft, was ihm Draco sehr übel nahm. Es dauerte Ewigkeiten bis der zweite Stock wieder trocken war.  
  
"Juäh jetzt muss ich erst mal Duschen und etwas Frisches anziehen. Ich stinke ja wie ein ganzer Zoo.", bemerkte Draco als die beiden Jungs wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal waren.  
  
"Darf ich mitkommen?", fragte Harry mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.  
  
"Ich befehle es dir sogar. Du stinkst ja fast wie zwei Zoos.", antwortete Draco ironisch.  
  
Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu den Duschen als Harry plötzlich auffiel, dass er sein Shampoo vergessen hatte.  
  
"Du kannst meins mitbenützen. Deine Haare haben es echt nötig. Die sind so störrisch. Da ist mein Shampoo genau das richtige."  
  
"Wenn du meinst."  
  
Das Wasser plätscherte wohltuend auf die nackten Körper der Jungs.  
  
"Das tut gut. Ich hasse körperliche Arbeit"  
  
"Wirklich jede art von körperlicher Arbeit?", fragte Harry und trat einen schritt auf Draco zu.  
  
Draco rieb sich den Schaum aus den Augen und schaute Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln an.  
  
Harry kam noch näher und flüsterte: "Ich wüsste da eine Arbeit die dir gefallen könnte." er griff nach Draco und zog ihn zu sich.  
  
Draco spürte Harrys feuchten Lippen auf seinen. Er legte seine Arme um Harrys Nacken um ihm noch näher zu sein.  
  
"Du hast recht ich hasse nicht jede körperliche Arbeit.", musste Draco zugeben.  
  
"Das wusste ich doch." triumphierte Harry und streichelte Draco über die Wange.  
  
Draco zog Harry wieder ganz dicht zu sich, als plötzlich das Wasser eiskalt wurde. Draco und Harry sprangen schreiend auseinander. Sie hatten vergessen dass das Wasser abends kalt gestellt wurde.  
  
"Ich glaube irgendjemand hat etwas dagegen das wir uns näher kommen.", murrte Harry  
  
Draco und Harry verließen die Dusche und kehrten zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort entdeckte Draco einen Brief auf seinem Bett. Er erkannte die Handschrift seiner Mutter und war auf alles gefasst.  
  
"Das ist bestimmt ein Heuler. Für meine Eltern bin ich doch nur noch eine Schwuchtel, die die Familienehre ruiniert hat."  
  
"Draco, das ist kein Heuler. Das ist ein ganz normaler Brief."  
  
Draco öffnete den Umschlag und las:  
  
Mein lieber Junge! Ich hoffe es geht Dir gut! Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich Deine sexuelle Orientierung gefunden hast. Lucius hat mir alles erzählt.  
  
Ich weiß wirklich nicht was in ihn gefahren ist. Er hat mir selbst einmal erzählt, dass er eine Zeit lang sehr von James Potter angezogen war. Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll sich nicht so haben. Ich finde es sehr süß, dass Du jetzt einen kleinen Freund hast.  
  
So nun zu etwas anderem. Ich habe gelesen das Fiona La Mauvaise ein Konzert gibt. Ich weiß doch wie sehr Du sie bewunderst. Ich habe Dir zwei Karten mitgeschickt. Eine für Dich und die andere für Deinen Freund. Ich freu mich ja so für Dich.  
  
Wann darf ich ihn denn kennen lernen? Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf ihn. Liebe Grüße und alles Gute Mum!  
  
P.S. Liebe Grüße auch an Harry!  
  
"Und was schreibt sie?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
Draco wurde rot. Er konnte Harry unmöglich erzählen was ihm seine Mutter geschrieben hatte. Sie schrieb ständig solche oberpeinlichen Briefe.  
  
"Ähm... sie schreibt... ähm... dass sie meinen Vater beruhigen konnte und sie hat uns Karten für Fiona La Mauvaise geschickt."  
  
"Oh...Karten....wie schön."  
  
So wirklich wollte er nicht zu diesem komischen Konzert  
  
Jedes mal wenn Draco beim Abendessen zu Professor Snape hinüber sah, schaute der ihn so böse an, dass Draco schnell der Appetit verging.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kam Snape auf die beiden Jungs zu und meinte mit einem bösartigen Lächeln:  
  
"Könnten sie nach dem Unterricht bitte die Decke von meinem Klassenzimmer säubern? Mir ist gestern leider ein kleines Missgeschick passiert."  
  
Draco und Harry schauten sich fragend an, doch sie mussten die Decke sauber machen. "Das hat er bestimmt mit Absicht gemacht, weil er stinksauer auf uns ist.", überlegte Harry.  
  
Als sie nach dem Unterricht den Kerker sauber machen wollten, mussten die beiden erst einmal heftig schlucken. Der ganze Kerker war von oben bis unten mit Krötenschleim verschmiert.  
  
"Also das passiert wenn Snape einen Wutanfall hat. Das ist ja widerlich."  
  
"Ich wette mit dir den Schleim hat er erst nach dem Unterricht durch den Kerker geschleudert, sonst hätte er keinen Unterricht machen können.", stellte Harry die Theorie auf.  
  
"Snape hasst uns, und das für den Rest unserer Schulzeit! Wir müssen irgendwas unternehmen damit er uns nicht mehr böse sein kann."  
  
Draco zauberte sich eine Wäscheklammer her und klemmte sie sich auf die Nase.  
  
"Was soll denn das?"  
  
"Was das soll? Riechst du das nicht? Ich sag dir Snape hat den Schleim davor noch in Buttersäure getunkt damit er richtig schön stinkt."  
  
Sehr angewidert und fluchend machten sich Draco und Harry daran den Schleim zu beseitigen.  
  
"Jetzt hasse ich Snape auch!", schimpfte Draco als sie fertig waren.  
  
"Was würde Snape wieder besänftigen. Wir haben echt schlechte Karten wenn Snape weiter sauer auf uns ist.", überlegte Harry  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Strauß Blumen?"  
  
"Draco, bleib ernst. Wir müssen uns was überlegen."  
  
"Das letzte mal als du das gesagt hast, hat es damit geendet das wir Snapes Kerker sauber machen mussten."  
  
"Dann müssen wir uns dieses Mal halt was Besseres ausdenken."  
  
"Okay ich habs. Wir suchen Snape eine Frau. Der ist doch nur so schlecht drauf weil er einen mords Druck hat." grinst Draco.  
  
"Das ist Blödsinn. Snape ist der sexiest Lehrer den wir haben." Harry wurde rot. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Das war peinlich.  
  
Draco blieb stehen.  
  
"Also muss an Snape doch was dran sein. Ich finde ihn auch sexy."  
  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
"Ich wette mit dir, der hat zu Hause eine richtig heiße Schnitte. Der braucht keine Frau."  
  
Es herrschte einige Zeit Stille als Harry aufgeregt anfing zu reden: "Ich weiß was wir machen! Kennst du das Bild, das in einem Goldrahmen über Snapes Kamin hängt?"  
  
"Meinst du das komische Engelbild?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Genau das. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das der Metatron."[2]  
  
"Der Metawas?!"  
  
"Der Metatron. Der höchste der Engel. Die Stimme Gottes."  
  
Draco wurde ungeduldig.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Snape muss was für ihn übrig haben. Und wir werden ihn herzaubern und ihn Snape vorstellen."  
  
"Und du meinst das klappt?"  
  
"Klar. Du würdest vor Freude doch auch Limbo tanzen, wenn du Fiona privat treffen könntest oder?"  
  
"Was würde ich tanzen? Aber wahrscheinlich hast du recht."  
  
Zurück in ihrem Schlafsaal überlegte die beiden Jungs wie sie vorgehen sollten.  
  
"Du lenkst Snape ab und ich schnapp mir das Bild, daraus basteln wir dann einen Portkey und holen ihn mit nach Hogwarts."  
  
Nach langer Stille meinte Harry: "Ich habe eine Idee für das Ablenkungsmanöver. Du gibst Snape ein Bild von der Poolparty. Dann bekommen wir sogar noch 10 Hauspunkte."  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich frage mal Colin beim Abendessen, ob er mir ein Bild gibt."  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Draco zu Colin. Sie standen vor der großen Treppe als Draco fragte: "Sag mal, kannst du mir nicht ein Photo von Snape auf der Poolparty geben?"  
  
Collin schaute Draco fragend an: "Und warum sollte ich das tun?"  
  
"Weil ich dich sonst in eine Kröte verwandle?" Draco hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Das machst du nicht!"  
  
"Oh doch das mache ich. Ich bin ein Malfoy, ich habe keine Hemmungen. Ich habe doch sogar dieses pinke Hemd getragen."  
  
"Okay, du bekommst ein Photo. Warte hier, ich bringe dir gleich eins."  
  
"Aber versuch bloß nicht mich zu verarschen! Ich weiß wo du wohnst."  
  
Colin schaute Draco an als hätte er ihm gerade erzählt das er lieber ein Gryffindor wäre, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, drehte sich um und sprintete die Treppe hoch.  
  
Kurz darauf kam er mit einem Photo von Snape in der Hand zurück und gab es Draco.  
  
Gut gelaunt kam Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zeigte es Harry, der mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin saß.  
  
"Ich habe das Photo, jetzt kann Operation Schnäipi-babe starten.", grinste Draco und hielt triumphierend das Bild in die Luft.  
  
"Gut. Der Plan kann dieses Mal einfach nicht schief gehen, also hoffe ich."  
  
Nach dem die restlichen Hausaufgaben erledigt waren, gingen die beiden Jungen schlafen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] Habe ich mit Google übersetzt, also nicht wundern, dass es völliger Blödsinn ist. Es soll in etwa heißen: "Entschuldigung, die Hochzeit muss abgesagt werden, weil mein Sohn seinen besten Freund liebt" Wenn jemand die richtige Übersetzung hat, immer her damit :)  
  
[2]Aus dem Film Dogma. Alan Rickman, der Schauspieler von Snape, spielt dort eben diesen Metatron, die Stimme Gottes und ist den ganzen Film über immer sehr genervt von den albernen Menschen. 


	4. Der genervte Engel

Tach Post ;)  
  
So Leute, hier ist jetzt der letzte Teil meiner Geschichte!  
  
Warnung: dies ist eine Slash Geschichte, also jeden, der gegen das Traumpaar Harry und Draco ist, bitte ich nun, diese Seite zu verlassen.  
  
So diese Charaktere sind leider nicht von mir. Aber ich habe sie trotzdem benutzt... ätsch ;)  
  
So nun viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich weiß die Story ist ein wenig durchgeknallt, aber mir war eben so danach :)  
  
Für diesen Teil ist es hilfreich, oder besser gesagt wesentlich lustiger, wenn man den Film "Dogma" kennt, in welchem Alan Rickman (Professor Snape) eben diesen Metatron, einen Engel spielt, der sich gerne über die Beschränktheit der Menschen aufregt.  
  
Also wer den Film nicht kennt, sollte es unbedingt ändern! Aber die Geschichte ist auch so zu verstehen.  
  
Ich widme diese Geschichte meinen beiden Pupsis (*knutsch*), allen verrückten Hühnern auf dieser Welt und allen Rickmaniacs ;)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Guten Morgen, mein süßer Knuddelmuff!"  
  
Draco schreckte auf und sah genau in Harrys lächelndes Gesicht.  
  
"Jetzt aber hop hop aus den Federn, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Frühstück."  
  
"Was hast du denn heute Morgen genommen? Warum bist du so gut drauf?"  
  
"Ich habe gar nichts genommen. Ich habe einfach nur gute Laune."  
  
Während des Frühstücks gingen Harry und Draco noch einmal den ganzen Plan durch, als Harry fragte: "Sag mal, bist du eigentlich schon bereit für unser erstes Mal?"  
  
"Unser erstes Mal?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Ja unser erstes Mal. Du weißt schon, du und ich allein und nackt.", erklärte Harry  
  
Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Brötchen und begann zu husten: "Müssen wir das hier beim Frühstück besprechen?"  
  
"Mir fiel es halt eben so ein. Wir können auch während Geschichte der Zauberei darüber sprechen."  
  
Draco sah irgendwie hilflos aus.  
  
"Müssen wir überhaupt darüber sprechen? Können wir das nicht einfach so auf uns zukommen lassen?"  
  
"Okay, okay, wenn du meinst."  
  
Nach dem Frühstück holte Harry seinen Tarnumhang, und die beiden gingen zu Snapes Büro.  
  
Als Draco an die Tür klopfte, hörte man Snapes genervte Stimme, die herein sagte.  
  
Draco betrat das Büro, und spürte, wie sich Harry an ihm vorbei drängelte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, was wollen sie hier?"  
  
"Ich habe ein Bild von der Poolparty, das ich ihnen zur Vernichtung vorbeibringen wollte."  
  
Draco sah wie das Bild des Metatrons7zu6 unter Harrys Tarnumhang verschwand.  
  
"Danke Mr. Malfoy. Das gibt 5 Hauspunkte für sie."  
  
"Warum nur 5? Sie haben doch 10 gesagt.", empörte sich Draco.  
  
"Da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, dass sie Professor Lockhart nicht ordentlich aus dem Weg geräumt haben! Nehmen sie die 5 Hauspunkte und verschwinden sie, oder ich ziehe sie ihnen wieder ab!"  
  
Zurück im Schlafsaal schauten sich Harry und Draco das Bild genauer an. Man sah darauf einem Mann mit Flügeln, der sehr genervt schien.  
  
"Was findet Snape denn an dem?", fragte Harry. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Draco und Harry brauchte drei Tage, bis sie aus dem Bild einen funktionierenden Portkey gemacht hatten. Es wäre wesentlich schneller gegangen, hätten sie nicht ständig Strafarbeiten machen müssen. Einmal mussten sie die Eulerei sauber machen und ein anderes Mal mussten sie den Hauselfen beim Abwasch helfen, alles ohne Zauberkraft.  
  
Am Abend des dritten Tages war es endlich soweit und die Jungs probierten den Portkey. Sie fanden sich an einem romantischen See wieder. Die Sonne begann gerade unter zu gehen, und ihre Strahlen ließen die Blätter der Bäume feuerrot leuchten. Am See saß ein Mann der angelte.  
  
"Das hat länger gedauert als ich dachte."  
  
"Was? Reden sie mit uns?", fragte Draco verwundert.  
  
"Mit wem sollte ich denn sonst sprechen." der Angler schien genervt zu sein.  
  
"Haben sie uns erwar.... Na klar haben sie uns erwartet. Sie sind der Metatron." fiel es Harry wieder ein.  
  
"Und ich soll nun mit euch zurück nach Hogwarts kommen, und mit der dauerbeleidigten Leberwurst sprechen. Ich kenn Snape doch, der glaubt mir nicht, genau wie jeder andere dem ich erscheine."  
  
"Und warum sollte er ihnen nicht glauben? Er hat doch ihr Photo in seinem Büro hängen.", versuchte Draco den Metatron zu überreden.  
  
"Unter deinem Kopfkissen liegt ein Bild vom Nimbus Maskottchen. Du würdest doch dem überdimensionalen Plüschschnatz auch nicht glauben dass es echt ist, sondern nur ein Typ in einer Verkleidung."  
  
"Du hast ein Bild von Lucy unter deinem Kopfkissen?!"  
  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt dass du mich nicht kennst.", versuchte sich Draco zu verteidigen.  
  
"Aber wenn sie das mit ihrem Flügeltrick machen, muss Snape ihnen glauben."  
  
"Und wenn ich es mache, was springt dabei für mich heraus?", fragte der Metatron.  
  
"Was halten sie von einer romantischen Nacht mit einer heißen Frau?", schlug Draco vor.  
  
"Ihr habt nie diesen dummen Film gesehen oder? Ich bin nicht ausgestattet für eine romantische Nacht mit einer Frau. Jetzt verschwindet und sucht euch einen anderen Idioten, der euren Hausdaddy wieder von seinem Schmolltrip runterholt."  
  
"Das können sie nicht machen. Sie sind doch der Metatron. Aber zur Zeit benehmen sie sich eher wie Snape.", begann Harry, der nun wirklich wütend wurde.  
  
"Ich benehme mich ganz bestimmt nicht wie eure Zaubertrankschwuchtel!"  
  
"Doch das tun sie!" "Nein tu ich nicht!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!"  
  
"Okay ich komme mit."  
  
"Darf ich sie dann bitten ihr Photo zu berühren?", grinste Draco.  
  
"Pah, ich reise doch nicht mit dieser Portkeyscheiße! Engel reisen stilvoll."  
  
Er schnippte einmal und als die drei wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, waren sie wieder im Schlafsaal der Slytherin.  
  
"Und wo war nun der Unterschied? Es ging doch noch nicht mal schneller.", fragte Draco.  
  
"Das stimmt, aber auf meinem Photo, auf dem ich ausnahmsweise mal halbwegs gut aussehe, sind nun nicht so viele Fettfingerabdrücke." erklärte der Metatron.  
  
Draco und Harry wollten nun zu Snapes Büro gehen, doch der Metatron hielt sie auf. "Lasst mich uns lieber hinschnipsen, sonst glotzen mich alle an, und ich hasse es, angeglotzt zu werden!"  
  
Als sie anklopften klang die Stimme des Lehrers noch genervter, als das letzte Mal als Draco an die Tür klopfte.  
  
Als die drei das Büro betraten, weiteten sich die Augen von Professor Snape.  
  
"Das... das ist...", begann er zu stottern.  
  
"Ja das ist der Metatron. Er würde sie wahnsinnig gerne kennen lernen.", flötete Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
"Ach wollte ich?" Der Metatron blitzte Harry böse an.  
  
"Wir lassen sie dann mal alleine.", meinte Harry und zog Draco mit sich raus.  
  
"Und du meinst, dass er uns verzeiht, weil er sich mit diesem geflügelten Idioten unterhält?"  
  
"Nein, nicht weil er sich mit ihm unterhält, sondern weil er ihn alleine und ganz persönlich in seinem Zimmer stehen hat."  
  
"Na dann. Hoffentlich klappt das." seufzte Draco  
  
Als Draco und Harry auf dem Weg zum Abendessen waren, kamen ihnen Snape und der Metatron entgegen. Snape kam aufgeregt zu den beiden Jungs und begann zu schwärmen: "Ich bin ihnen so dankbar. Der Metatron hat mir ein paar neue und richtig gemeine Zaubertränke beigebracht. Ich habe ihn zum Essen eingeladen.  
  
Ich werde sofort mit Professor Dumbledore reden, und ihm sagen das er die Strafe vergessen soll, Und ich gebe jeden von ihnen 100 Hauspunkte!" dann hüpfte er fröhlich zurück zum Metatron der ihm genervt ansah und meinte: "Du kannst hier doch nicht einfach so happy rumhüpfen. Du ruinierst deinen seriösen Ruf. Ach nee den hast du schon bei deiner Poolparty verloren. Okay du kannst weiter hüpfen."  
  
"Naja, so war es nicht geplant. Aber es hat sich besser entwickelt als gedacht." freute sich Harry.  
  
Während des Abendessens herrschte ein wildes Getuschel im Saal, da sich jeder fragte, wer der Mann neben Snape war und woher er so plötzlich kam. Keiner hatte den Meister der Zaubertränke jemals so glücklich gesehen. Es war schon fast unheimlich.  
  
Der Metatron schaute von seinem Teller auf und fragte: "Habt ihr noch nie einen Engel essen sehen? Wir haben auch Hunger!  
  
"Sie sind doch kein Engel!" rief Dean Thomas vom Gryffendortisch.  
  
Der Metatron stand auf und entfaltete seine Flügel.  
  
"Und woher habe ich dann diese Flügel? Aus einem Scherzartikel Laden? Und Dean du solltest so etwas nicht sagen. Ich weiß genau dass du nicht der Engel bist für den du dich immer ausgibst.  
  
Du zauberst dir jeden Monat den neuen Playboy her und versuchst jedes Mädchen dieser Schule ins Bett zu bekommen, und das mit Anmachen das einem schlecht werden könnte." Die Schüler brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus während Dean in seinem Stuhl immer kleiner wurde und rot anlief.  
  
"Okay ich denke das reicht jetzt Met." meinte Dumbledore. "Ich weiß wie gerne du deine Engelshow abziehst, aber bitte nicht beim Essen."  
  
"Hey, nur weil du mich seit 90 Jahren kennst hast du noch lange nicht das Recht mich Met zu nennen Al, das darf nur Gott." dann setzte er sich wieder und aß weiter.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen bestellte Dumbledore Harry und Draco zu sich.  
  
"Professor Snape hat mit mir gesprochen, und meinte ich muss die Strafe unbedingt fallen lassen. Warum hat er mir nicht gesagt, aber ich bin sicher er hat einen triftigen Grund. So, wenn euer Hauslehrer das so verlangt, werde ich natürlich nicht im Weg stehen, und erlasse euch hiermit die restliche Strafe."  
  
Mit diesen Worten entließ der Schulleiter die Jungs aus seinem Büro.  
  
"Also dieser Plan ist ja einfach suuper perfekt gelaufen. Wir sind die Strafe los und Snape liebt uns. Komm das müssen wir feiern!"  
  
"Wie willst du denn feiern?" fragte Draco, der nicht verstand was Harry vorhatte.  
  
Dieser zog Draco raus zum Pool. Dort zauberte er ein paar Kerzen und eine Hollywoodschaukel herbei.  
  
"Und was möchtest du trinken bei unserem ersten richtigen Date?", fragte Harry verführerisch.  
  
Ein paar Momente später saßen Draco und Harry zusammengekuschelt mit einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hollywoodschaukel und sahen sich die Sterne an.  
  
"Hier ist es wunderschön." begann Harry. "Ich will nicht zurück zu den Dursleys."  
  
"Das musst du doch auch nicht. Warum kommst du nicht in den Ferien mit zu mir? Ich könnte es doch gar nicht aushalten dich so lange nicht zu sehen.", schlug Draco vor.  
  
"Meinst du ich kann einfach so zu euch kommen?"  
  
"Klar, Mum will dich unbedingt kennen lernen und da sie meinen Vater ja beruhigen konnte, wird er auch nichts dagegen haben. Sie hat mir auch geschrieben, das mein Vater eine Zeit lang was von deinem Vater wollte."  
  
"Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Und warum macht er dann so einen Aufstand dass wir zusammen sind?"  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht.", meinte Draco und kuschelte sich noch näher an den anderen Jungen.  
  
Plötzlich fragte Harry: "Magst du Sahne?"  
  
"Klar, warum fragst du?"  
  
Harry antwortete nicht. Er wedelte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und hatte eine Flasche Sprühsahne in der Hand.  
  
"Was hast du vor?"  
  
"Frag nicht immer. Lass dich einfach überraschen.", antwortete Harry und knöpfte sein Hemd auf sprühte etwas Sahne auf seine Brust und fragte dann: "Magst du auch Sahne auf mir?"  
  
Draco zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann schleckte er genüsslich die Sahne von Harrys Brust.  
  
"Und meinst du die Mischung schmeckt?"  
  
"Probier sie doch selber einmal."  
  
"Ich möchte erstmal was anderes probieren.", grinste Harry und fing an Draco zu küssen, währenddessen öffnete er Dracos Hemd und streichelte ihn über den nackten Oberkörper.  
  
Harry nahm die Dose mit der Sahne, und verteilte sie auf Dracos Brust. Er begann, mit seiner seiner Zungenspitze die Sahne von Dracos Brust zu schlecken, der sich Harrys Berührungen ganz hingab und leise aufstöhnte.  
  
Draco strich durch Harrys weiches Haar und wünschte sich dieser Moment würde nie vergehen. Harry hob wieder den Kopf und der Mond reflektierte sich in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen.  
  
Draco zog ihn ganz nah zu sich und küsste ihn. Er wollte nie wieder von Harry getrennt sein. Er schmeckte Harrys Lippen, die noch süß von der Sahne waren. Harry löste seine Lippen von Dracos und ließ sie langsam über Dracos Nacken gleiten.  
  
Er riecht so gut und seine Haut ist so wunderschön weich, dachte sich Harry als er Draco über die Brust streichelte. Seine Lippen glitten immer weiter hinunter bis sie Dracos Brustkorb berührten.  
  
Draco stöhnte wieder. Plötzlich spürte er Harrys Hand in seinem Schritt. Draco zuckte zusammen. War das Harrys Wärme die er spürte, oder war es seine eigene? Es war egal, hauptsche Harry hörte nicht auf...  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte begannen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Schloss in ein geheimnisvolles Licht zu tauchen. Ihm wurde schnell klar, dass er immer noch draußen am Pool war, mit Draco, der noch schlief. Er weckte den blonden Jungen mit einem Kuss.  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, zu ihrem Schlafsaal, um zu Duschen und sich umzuziehen.  
  
"Mir tut jeder einzelne Knochen weh. Ich werde nie wieder auf einer Hollywoodschaukel schlafen.", fluchte Draco  
  
"Meinst du wirklich, dass die Hollywoodschaukel an deinem Muskelkater Schuld ist?", fragte Harry mit einem verführerischen Lächeln. Draco antwortete nicht, er küsste Harry nur.  
  
Sie gingen zum Frühstück, und waren sehr verwundert als sie den Metatron am Tisch der Lehrer sahen.  
  
"Warum ist der denn noch da?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Vielleicht hat ihn Snape ja mit einem Zauber belegt und nun kann er nicht mehr weg. Ist der Typ eigentlich chronisch genervt oder was?"  
  
"Wärst du nicht auch genervt wenn Snape dir ständig am Rockzipfel hängt?"  
  
Bevor das das Frühstück auf den Tischen erschien erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und verkündete: "Der Metatron hat sich einverstanden erklärt, die restliche zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen, bis Lockhart wieder da ist." dann setzte er sich wieder und das Frühstück erschien auf den vier großen Tischen in der Halle.  
  
"Na dann fängt der Tag doch schon toll an, wenn man als erstes zwei Stunden bei Professor schlechte-Laune hat." stöhnte Draco.  
  
"Das habe ich gehört Draco." grinste der Metatron von seinem Platz aus.  
  
Draco merkte wie er rot wurde.  
  
"Na und? Ist doch wahr." versuchte sich Draco suverän aus dem Fettnäpfchen zu helfen.  
  
Das Klassenzimmer füllte sich.  
  
Die Schüler waren gespannt auf den Unterricht mit einem Engel. Als die Klasse vollständig war begann der Metatron zu erzählen: "Also. Ihr habt viel über Trolle, Kobolde, Wichtel und so weiter gelernt. Ich sage euch, die besiegt ihr doch alle mit links. Der einzig vor dem ihr euch in Acht nehmen solltet ist der Teufel"  
  
"Der Teufel?" fragte Seamus etwas ungläubig.  
  
Der Metatron rollte genervt mit seinen Augen: "Ja vor dem Teufel. Man nennt ihn auch Luzifer, Belzebub, Satan, Diabolo. Es wurden Filme über ihn gedreht und Computerspiele nach ihm benannt. Er ist das Böse in Person, nicht so ein kleiner dummer Dämon wie es bei Buffy immer behauptet wird. Ach was rede ich da, ihr wisst doch gar nichts von Filmen, Computerspielen und TV-Serien. Fangen wir also an zu überlegen wie man sich vor ihm schützen kann."  
  
Lavender hob zaghaft ihre Hand.  
  
"Nein tut mir leid Knoblauch hilft nicht, Lavender. Der Leibhaftige ist doch kein Vampir." seine Stimme klang genervter als je zuvor.  
  
"Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen.", stöhnte er. "Ja Harry, Draco fand die Nacht genau so schön wie du und Draco, ja, Harry meint es ernst mit dir. Könnt ihr euch jetzt bitte auf den Unterricht konzentrieren?"  
  
Nach zwei qualvollen Stunden, nicht nur für die Schüler, verließen alle erleichtert das Klassenzimmer. Die darauf folgende Stunde bei Professor Binns war eine Erholung.  
  
Beim Mittagessen begann Draco zu strahlen und jubelte: "Ich hab ja fast vergessen, dass wir morgen zu Fiona ins Konzert gehen. Oh ich freu mich schon richtig. Du dich nicht auch?"  
  
Harry freute sich nicht wirklich. Er hatte so gar keinen Draht zur klassischen Musik.  
  
"Klar freue ich mich.", log er.  
  
Der restliche Tag verging schnell, und bald lag das Schloss still und schweigend im Mondlicht.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco früh auf. Er konnte kaum den Abend abwarten. Er kroch zu Harry ins Bett, und döste dort die restliche Stunde bis sie aufstehen mussten.  
  
Das Frühstück war schnell beendet. "Ich bin echt froh, dass wir heute nicht bei diesem durchgeknallten Engel haben. Eine weitere Stunde würde ich nicht aushalten." seufzte Harry.  
  
"Jetzt haben wir bei Snape. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja wieder Hauspunkte, weil wir pünktlich kommen." grinste Draco.  
  
Professor Snape war bester Laune, und begann strahlend mit dem Unterricht.  
  
"Heute zeige ich ihnen den Gute-Laune Trank. Wer diesen Trank einnimmt, hat die nächsten zwei Stunden gute Laune.", erklärte Snape.  
  
"Den Trank sollte er mal dem Metatron geben, vielleicht nützt der ja was." kicherte Harry.  
  
Als alle ihren Trank gebraut und probiert hatten, gab es keinen Schüler mehr, der nicht bis über beide Ohren lächelte. Der Trank funktionierte.  
  
"Was ziehe ich denn für heute Abend an?" fragte Draco Harry aufgeregt beim Mittagessen.  
  
"Was? Ich muss mich auch noch fein machen?"  
  
"Natürlich. Du kannst doch nicht in einer ollen Hose zu einem so wundervollen Konzert gehen."  
  
Harrys Abneigung gegen das Konzert wurde größer.  
  
Nach dem Essen erhob sich der Metatron und meinte: "Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen."  
  
Durch den Saal ging ein gespieltes "Oh."  
  
"Es nützt nichts so zu tun, als ob ihr es schade findet. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch genau so freut wie ich, dass ich gehe."  
  
Snape schaute den Metatron entsetzt an.  
  
"Ja ich weiß, du bist wirklich traurig, dass ich gehe. Aber du weißt doch ich bin immer bei dir."  
  
und leise setzte der dahinter: "Ob ich will oder nicht."  
  
Dann schnippte er mit dem Fingern und verschwand in einer blauen Stichflamme. Augenblicklich verzogen sich Snapes Mundwinkel nach unten.  
  
"Snape hör auf zu Schmollen!" hörte man die Stimme des Metatron ein letztes Mal durch die Halle dröhnen.  
  
Draco durchwühlte seinen Kleiderschrank . "Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich anziehen soll." jammerte er.  
  
"Es wird doch sowieso dunkel sein. Zieh doch irgendwas Schwarzes an. Schwarz ist immer elegant." murmelte Harry der an einem Tisch saß und in seine Hausaufgaben vertieft war.  
  
"Und was ziehst du an?" fragte Draco aufgekratzt.  
  
"Was schwarzes." antwortete Harry genervt.  
  
"Ich muss unbedingt noch duschen."  
  
"Draco jetzt komm mal runter. Es ist doch nur ein Konzert. Du tust so als ob du mitsingen müsstest."  
  
Bevor Draco was sagen konnte, zog ihn Harry zu sich auf den Schoß und küsste ihn.  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe. Und hatte der depressive Engel recht? Meinst du es wirklich ernst mit mir?" fragte Draco neugierig.  
  
"Natürlich meine ich es ernst mit dir! Ich liebe dich doch."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch." lächelte Draco  
  
Frisch geduscht und umgezogen gelangten die beiden Jungs mit einen Portkey nach London, direkt vor die Konzerthalle. Draco musste sich beherrschen, um nicht hineinzustürmen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten.  
  
Die Konzerthalle füllte sich. Draco schien das alles sehr zu beeindrucken, doch Harry fand dies alles nicht so aufregend.  
  
Sie nahmen eine einer hoch liegenden Loge platz. Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Aufregung, was Harry nicht ganz verstand. Wie konnte man wegen einer singenden Frau, die sich noch "La Mauvaise" nannte, so aufgeregt sein?  
  
Naja lassen wie das ganze mal wirken. Vielleicht wird es ja ganz nett. Harry machte es sich gemütlich, soweit es ging und schaute sich das Programm an.  
  
Fiona La Mauvaise  
  
Fiona La Mauvaise singt Stücke von: Bach, Händel und Mozart.  
  
Das klang nicht wirklich aufregend.  
  
Endlich verdunkelte sich der Saal. Draco war gespannt wie ein kleiner Junge.  
  
Der Vorhang öffnete sich, und dort stand sie, schön wie eine Eisprinzessin.  
  
Lauter Applaus erklang.  
  
Sie begann zu singen, mit einer Stimme, die glockenhell klang.  
  
Draco war gebannt, als er plötzlich Harrys Hand um seine eigene spürte. Sie fühlte sich sicher und warm an, und umschloss seine Hand.  
  
Draco sah Harry an, dessen grünen Augen ihn anstrahlten. Draco war endlich glücklich. Sie hatten den schrecklich schlechtgelaunten Metatron überlebt, der Hausarrest war vorbei und sein Vater hatte ihn nicht zerfetzt, und nun saß er hier mit dem Menschen, den er am meisten liebte.  
  
Er kuschelte sich an Harrys Schulter, und er spürte Harrys Wärme auf ihn übergehen.  
  
Dieser Moment war perfekt.  
  
Draco konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, ob die Musik von der Bühne oder von seinem Herzen kam.  
  
~ENDE~ 


End file.
